Elemental Wars
by AquaGirl125
Summary: Mystacious and Aussie are at war. With no peace, secrets are being unfolded and unknown pasts will be revealed. In the end only 6 children can save the villages. With many tough opstacles, they will stop the war and figure out their true selves...
1. Prologue

Elemental Wars

Prologue:

"Hey pick up your lazy bottom and get over here!" A little 11 year old girl cried to her friend.

"Hn… Fine." The boy replied.

The pair walked off together in the fields of sunflowers glazing up at their gleaming faces.

"You are so serious! Loosen up, will ya?" The hyper girl cried while hugging the long haired boy. The boy just pushed her off in response but a small blush was creeping up his cheeks. But in a flash it was gone. Just like that.

"Wait- Where are the other 4?" He asked the girl quietly.

"I don't know…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon. Let's go train." A quiet girl told the boy.

"Wait a minute… troublesome…" A tall boy told her.

"Get up. Now." She said sternly.

"Your so serious… just like your partner."

"I am different from my team mate and you know that!" She spat back angrily.

"Yeah I know… your much prettier." He smirked as the girl blushed.

"Let's just forget about this and go find the other 2…"

"We finally found you!" The hyper girl cried while jumping on her lazy team mate.

"What were you doing with him?" The serious boy asked his quiet team mate while pointing to the lazy guy.

"Nothing." She replied silently.

"Wait- I here something-" Her voice was cut off by a scream…

Suddenly, they all disappeared… and never saw each other again…


	2. Chapter 1: Preparations in Mystacious

Elemental Wars:

Chapter 1:

_5 years later…_

"Zilex I need you to take out your troops. They are coming." The leader ordered.

"Yes, sir." The boy replied. He had long white-black hair with amber eyes and wore a long robe.

"Father, please let me fight. I am the head of the navy, why can't I?" A long, brunette girl with ocean blue eyes asked.

"Kyaserin, you will get hurt. We only need you in desperate times." The leader told the girl.

"But father, I am strong enough!" She pleaded.

"You will just get in the way. Besides, they could be targeting you since you are the princess. Now go to your room." The man said sternly.

"Yes father…" She said sadly as she trotted up the stairs. She was strong enough, but her father only used her for her true power. Other then that he just thought she was useless… She was quite capable of being a great fighter, and could even tie her powers with Zilex, but her father underestimated her for everything except her demon…

_Why…Why can't father see I am a good fighter? He only cares for me so that he can rule the world with my demon... He probly would've killed me if I didn't have the darn beast…_

"Myraiku hurry up. The leader said to come and help guard. They will be here soon." Zilex called out to his girly friend.

"Sheesh! Coming!" She waddled to the gates. Myraiku was the last teammate of the trio (Kyaserin, Zilex, and Myraiku) and was the most hyper. She was very girly and peppy, unlike her teammates.

"Wait- Zilex! I hear something!" Myraiku cried.

"What- are they here?" He asked, "Sniff them out."

In an instant, a little puppy popped out of Myraiku's jacket and trotted forward. Sticking its little nose out, it took a big whiff of the air and pulled its nose back in a jolt.

"What is it Ikibi?" Myraiku's dog's name was Ikimari but she called it Ikibi for fun.

"Grrr…" The dog answered with a low tone.

"They can't already be here… It is too early…" Zilex whispered, shocked.

"Yeah, I know. It is very weird… They are way to early according to the trackers. They are supposed to come in 24 hours from now." Myraiku calculated. Her dad was a tracker and helped get info on other villages. He would tell her all the news and what is happening. She was pretty up to date.

"Hey, speaking of which, where is Kyaserin? She is the head of the navy so she should be getting ready?" Myraiku changed to subject.

"Her father sent her to her room saying it is too dangerous for her. He underestimates her… Only thinking of her inner self… Well, if you ask me, I think she is perfectly capable of fighting in the battle. She is one of our most formidable fighters. Besides out team needs to fight together till the end… After all, we were trained to protect the village at the cost of our own life, right?" Zilex pondered. It was true though. Ever since they were kids, the 3 would train harshly and soon became some of the village's best warriors. With their unique powers, they were almost invincible. They were true warriors and would die for their village.

"Of course we would! Our village always comes first, even at the cost of our own lives. But then again Kyaserin's father wouldn't let her ever do that… You know how he is. He needs her alive for that one reason…" Myraiku trailed off. Their poor friend and teammate had everything bad. They felt so bad for her… All she wanted was to be freed from her father's will and her inner beast.

"Hey, didn't we say that there are coming soon?" Myraiku brought back the subject of the battle.

"Yeah, I am going to grab all me weapons. Maybe, if I have time, I will go and make Kyaserin feel better. We can train so that she won't feel so left out." Zilex said as he hurried off.

"Bye…" Myraiku responded, while petting Ikibi. She couldn't hide her trembling fingers and twitching body. She was scared. This was the first battle head to head with Aussie. She had heard they had good fighters…

_BANG!_

"Perfect…" Zilex said with a smirk. Kyaserin and he were training on the fields, perfecting there weapons skills.

"Thanks…" Kyaserin said with a small smile after hitting the bulls- eyes perfectly with her aqua senbon. She was perfect with senbon and also good with her large shark blade.

_ZAP!  
_

Zilex was good with electric shockers that would zap people to their deaths.

"What were you and Myraiku talking about back there? I saw you two together from my room." The brunette princess asked.

"Nothing much. Just about the battle. Oh yeah, the attackers might come earlier then expected."

"Oh…" She said quietly.

"Kyaserin why are you always so sad? You use to be so cheerful when you were a kid…" Zilex mournfully questioned. He had missed that Kyaserin. She use to be more serious, but yet more fun back then.

"People change Zilex… Now if you don't mind, I am leaving." She said silently and suddenly walked off leaving him there.

_I shouldn't have asked that… She is too sensitive._


	3. Chapter 2: Getting ready in Aussie

Elemental Wars:

Chapter 2:

"Hey, Zane, do you know when we're leaving?" A small 16 year old girl named Jade asked.

"Of course I don't… Troublesome girl." Zane said quietly while smirking.

"HEY, I AM NOT TROUBLESOME!!!!!!!!!" Jade spat back.

"Sorry…" Zane sarcastically said.

"Wait- what village are we attacking again?" Jade asked.

"I think Mystacious." Zane replied.

"That town sounds so familiar…" Jade pondered out of reality.

"Hn…" Was all the boy responded with.

"Hey, you 2! Hurry up! We are leaving soon!" An officer called to the 2. Right after the officer left, a little short blue headed girl came running towards them.

"HEY, JADE! What up?" She called with a big grin.

"Yo! Lexi! Come on; wanna train with Zane and me?" Jade smiled.

"Sure!" She replied with an evil smirk pointed at Zane.

"No… She isn't coming." Zane said while glaring at the blue headed elf.

"Zane, c'mon, just this once?" Jade puckered her lips and her eyes grew into big pools of blue.

"No." He simply said.

"Grrr…. You're no fun!" Jade cried jokingly as she carried the other two off to train.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SWASH!

"Awesome tsunami, Zane!" Alexis mocked Zane sarcastically.

"Shut up." He frowned.

"Oh no you didn't!" She cried as she hit him with a huge air ball.

"Ow. That hurt soooo much." He said sarcastically.

"You guys, stop fighting and train! Zane and I are leaving soon!" Jade cried angrily.

"Sheesh…" Zane said while hitting a target perfectly with his water orb.

"Zane and Jade! The master wants to talk with you." A guard yelled as the teammates trotted towards the gate.

"And make sure to bring Link with you!" He yelped as they passed. Jade nodded her head in acknowledgement towards the guard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, as you know, we are leaving for the attack soon. Now each of you will have a mission during this battle." The leader preached as they bobbed their heads up and down.

"Ok, Jade. I need you to take out the main warrior, or head of the army. Apparently his name is Zilex and will be one of the best fighters. Although, with your ability, you might be able to beat him." He spoke.

"Yes, sir." She saluted.

"Now, Link, I need you to take down the healer. Kill her; make her pass out, or anything. Just make sure she won't get in the way."

"Yes, sir!" said a big, bulky boy with red spiked up hair and brown eyes.

"Last off, Zane, you have the biggest mission of them all. This was the main reason why we are going to do this battle. When you reach there, I need you to split up from your teammates and run to the castle where the leader and princess will be. You might have to take out a couple of guards, but I am sure you can do it. Now, the princess will be on the top floor, farthest door down the hallway. Kidnap her and bring her back." The leader solemnly ordered.

"Yes, master." Zane said bowing.

"Hurry. We are leaving in 2 hours. Pack you weapons and tools." The ruler cried as they rushed off.

_1 hour and 45 minutes later…_

"Zane! Hurry up slow poke we are leaving soon!" Jade shouted in her new, blood red combat outfit.

"Coming…" He yawned, wearing his regular dark blue pants and shirt.

"Where's Link?" The hyper girl yelled in frustration.

"I don't know…" Zane replied.

"Coming guys!" He skipped happily towards. He brought his big sludge hammer and wore his regular muscle shirt with tight pants. Jade glared at him in disgust. They were huge enemies and hated each other till the ends of the earth. No doubt about it. Poor Zane was stuck in the middle of it.

"Hurry you 3! We can't leave you behind!" A top guard yelled as the 3 whooshed their way up to front.

It was time…


	4. Chapter 3: The battle begins

Elemental Wars:

Chapter 3:

"Zilex, are they here yet?" Kyaserin cried out to her friend from her window.

"Not yet." He responded.

Kyaserin wasn't scarred. She wasn't scarred at all. Why should she be? Actually, she was more sad then scarred. She really wanted to fight and show her dad what she was really capable of without her beast. Of course, he didn't believe her and kept her locked in her room.

"Hey, Kyaserin, do you know where Myraiku is? I didn't see her in her cabin." Zilex questioned.

"She went to grab some more herbs and medicines for the fight. She said she will be back in about 5 minutes." She said.

"Good."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I had better hurry. They will be here soon!" Myraiku yelled out loud. Suddenly, Ikibi jumped out of her jacket and started slowly growling.

"Grrr…." She mumbled.

"Ikibi, what is it, girl?" She was quite puzzled.

"Wait- Oh no! I see them over the horizon!" I must go report this and go back to my post!" She ran off with Ikibi trailing behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zilex! They are here!" Myraiku panted.

"Ok, I will send Melody to report it to the leader. Now, quickly, go back to your station." He ordered.

"Yes!" She sped off.

"Melody! Tell the leader that they are here! He needs to know!" Yelled Zilex.

"Yes, Captain Zilex!" The messenger girl, Melody, had long black hair and blue eyes. She quickly trotted off to the leader!

"Captain Zilex-" The soldier was cut off.

"Zilex look out behind you!" Kyaserin shouted from her room.

"Wh-?" A small little girl popped out of nowhere.

"Lookie here! I already found Zilex! This will be easy!" The girl grinned.

"Zane! You know your orders! Hurry up and find the princess!" She ordered to her teammate.

"I know that, Jade." He mumbled as he ran off to find the princess.

"Hey, Jade, where do you think that Myraiku girl will be?" Link asked.

"Probly in a hut. No run!" She yelled.

"I am going to take care of you once and for all!" Myraiku jumped and clawed Zilex's face. But before she could touch his face, he jumped up and struck his electric shockers.

"Grrr…, it's time to bring out Fuko!" Myraiku sent out her small little dog out of her pocket with its little teeth bearing at the boy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's the tower." Zane mumbled as he entered the gateway. Out of nowhere, 3 guards came charging at him. He simply smirked and struck them all with his large sword.

"Too easy…" He whispered.

"Now where could that princess be?" He started trudging up the steps. After 5 minutes he had made it up to the very top.

He slowly tiptoed past each room very quietly. Finally he had arrived upon the Princess's door way. While smirking, he slowly transformed into a pool of water and crawled into the room's bowels.

And sure enough, Kyaserin was there in her bed.

_Perfect…_

"Wh- Grrr…" She said out loud as she through a needle at the water, causing it to transform into its real form.

"You saw through my disguise. You must be strong for a girl…" He smirked while grabbing a bag in his hand.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded with a glare.

"Sorry, your highness, but I am going to have to capture you." He said sarcastically as he threw the bag in her direction. She dodged it then threw thousands of senbon towards the boy.

"There's no use in fighting." He said quietly as he took by the arm.

"That isn't going to work!" She cried and was just about to send a tsunami at him. Although before she could, he punched her hard in the stomach. Kyaserin could feel her body getting woozy as she blacked out into the bag.

"I told you it was no use fighting…" He smirked once again as he jumped out the window with the bag in his hand.


End file.
